1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to utility savings in building construction and more particularly relates to ways of using the savings.
2. Description of the Related Art
Builders who are concerned about the environment or who wish to save money have undertaken building projects designed to reduce the use of utilities, and in particular to reduce the consumption of nonrenewable energy. Generally, the benefits of such construction are well known.
Many building projects include improved or increased insulation. Others incorporate photovoltaic cells or wind generators. Technologically, consistently building energy-efficient or energy producing homes and offices is achievable. However, higher initial costs for such construction often dissuade builders and buyers from building more energy-efficient buildings. Typically, the buyer must bear the burden of the higher initial costs due to lack of financial incentives and a lack of financing programs that cover energy efficiency or energy producing enhancements. Furthermore, it is often unclear how much benefit such enhancements will provide, and how long it will take to recoup the extra initial cost. Thus, the higher initial costs and uncertainty regarding payback have presented significant barriers to more universal implementation of energy-efficient and energy producing systems in building projects.